Drummidary/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description Drummidary is a quint element monster who debuted in 1.14.0. As a baby, it's a crustacean-like monster. It has a gray metallic shell with glowing swirls. It has a pair of wheels attached to its shell. It has a set of drum-like structures with logs in it, functioning as a piston. Each of its legs and arms forms a single, sharp point. It has green eyes with blue eyelids. As an adult, its appearance looks more a crab, having a bigger head, large red and yellow pincers, and a green slime-like substance oozing from the shell. It has four legs: two in the back and the other two used as the axle of the wheels. It now has four drums on its shell. Its eyes changed from green to red. Song The Drummidary bangs on the logs on its drum kit in a manner like that of a piston to produce a sound very similar to a Taiko Drum, an ancient Japanese drum that is louder depending on its size. On the Continent, it plays quite loudly. On Cloud Island, it plays slightly more quietly. Breeding The Drummidary can be bred with the elements Air, Plant, Earth, Cold, and Fire. The following are the combinations for breeding Drummidary: * Krillby + Potbelly * Yelmut + Noggin * Tring + Mammott * Ziggurab + Dandidoo * Repatillo + Pango * Glowl + Clamble * Barrb + Drumpler * PomPom + Flowah * Floogull + Furcorn * Woolabee + Shrubb * Stogg + Thumpies * Quarrister + Kayna * Reedling + Boskus * Cybop + Sooza Feeding The Drummidary will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items that requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask a new combination of foods or items. Teleportation Drummidary may be teleported to Cloud Island. It costs 6000 to teleport, and after teleportation it rewards 7 . Teleportation for the Drummidary takes 80 hours. Name Origin Drummidary's name is a combination of "drum", its instrument, and "dromedary", a type of camel. Notes Drummidary new.png|Drummidary promo Drummidary store.png|Drummidary in the Shop Current log screen, 3D .png|Drummidary in the version 1.14.0 loading screen *Drummidary's sound was originally Pummel's beta sounds. *Drummidary is the second quint element monster to exist in the My Singing Monsters universe, the first being Candelavra. *It is the first quint element monster to be teleported to Cloud Island. *In the code, Drummidary is called "Taiko". *Drummidary is the third monster with pincers for hands. The first is Clamble and the second is Ziggurab. *As a baby, it is constantly chewing, similar to how the Woolabee chews its cud. *Its adult bio describes it as "four-humped ". While this is referring to the barrels on its back, this also makes it seem like a camel, (especially considering the chewing motions) even though it doesn't physically resemble a camel at all other than its humps. **It's name is even referencing a type of camel, called a "dromedary". Category:Quint Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Cloud Island Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Quint Element Monsters Category:Air Category:Fire Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Plant Category:Monsters